The invention relates to a device for guiding a missile having a missile tip and a cylindrical section adjoining the tip of the missile, with the device being provided with at least one control block with exhaust openings of corresponding nozzle bodies arranged perpendicularly in relation to the missile's surface.
From DE 3,429,798.C1 and from EP 0,128,337.B1 missiles are known where guidance of the missile is provided with the assistance of rotating thrust nozzles that are disposed in a control block in the region of the tip of the projectile. In this process, the thrust nozzles are supplied by a central propellant source and are provided with a control system for guiding a thrust jet through the corresponding exhaust opening of each respective nozzle.
Such known thrust nozzle systems have a relatively complex design and require activation of the propellant source throughout the entire flying time of the projectile so that the necessary response and reaction times, especially in high-speed missiles, can be accomplished.
It is the object of the present invention to propose a device of the type mentioned in the introduction, in which effective guidance, particularly of high-speed missiles, can be accomplished in a simple and cost-effective manner.